Not one to Apologize , Yet one to say Sorry
by NexTehDemon
Summary: Alex Russo never apologized , not even to her parents. But based on information found by Sammy , the modern day Shapeshifter/Wizard. She prove she says sorry , but only to one person. ***** WARNING CONTAINS JALEX WARNING*****


Not one to Apologize, Yet one to say Sorry

~~ A Jalex Fanfiction~~

Ok Guys , my internet was fried for awhile , so i began to write this. X3 , I know it fails. But hey! I was bored , and couldn't find my Ipod! This is mainly a POV of why i enjoy the Justin-Alex couple. And how they TURELY act around each other. Have you guys NOT noticed any of this? However , the ending is quite a twist. Making a seemingly just explaining story , more of a report. More or less , i'd like to know how this was. Also , have any of you guys noticed these patterns in the series? XD , eh...... not caring * Shoves paw in face* I'm not either. But hey! This is my first story! REVIEW REVIEW! HAZA HAZA!

* * *

_Alexandra Margarita Russo never apologized. Even if she said she was " Sorry" she never truly meant it. None the less , she used it as a sorry-for-me excuse to get out of trouble. She only meant her apologies to one person. And that one person was , Justin Russo. Only when she apologized to him , did she mean it. Not even her brother , mother or father did she speak sincerely do. But with Justin , she could say whatever she wanted , teasing or compliment and feel successful. Most of the time , she however chose teasing. So she wouldn't have to say how jealous she was of him. Alex only admitted these feelings about five times. _

_Once , right before Justin vanished into the vortex. Second , when everyone forgot about him and he turned invisible. Third , when he helped her fix back that Taxi cab. She stated that she didn't have just two people looking out for her , but three. Fourth , when Juilet had to be taken hostage by the mummy to save her life. Lastly five , When Juilet and Mason had to be torn from the two teens heart's forever. _

_Every time one of these Justin-Alex moments happened. They we're always both in tears. Usually something bad had happened the moment before , and they we're comforting each other with their close bonds and true feelings. Yet , they always seemed unhappy in the end. Like the sweet moment they had just had wasn't ever enough. They we're never fully satisfied. Yet , someone they both managed on. Alex with pulling her seemingly heartless pranks. And Justin keeping his nose in a Textbook , Magical or not. But , someone these two , dire opposites if you will , someone merged into one perfect being. One who sees both sides. The one who's grades drop below a C average. And the other , who feels like a B+ is a sure sign of damnation. None the less. We've learned over the course of are many years , isn't this how true love starts? And isn't eternal pleasure the sure ending sign? _

_They we're always there for each other , even in the times of darkest depths of hell. Like when Alex accidently wished for her parents to forget about them. Usually when Alex messes up , Justin arrives. Like her knight in shining armor. Yet , one the carries textbooks , texts the Teachers , And carries around a wooden wand. I really don't see much of a difference between Prince Charming and Justin. Their both clever , smart , and can think of a battle plan in under 10 minutes flat. Most men wouldn't care about their sisters that much. Are these feelings possibly abnormal , and different? _

_Doesn't Alex always rely on Justin to solve her problems? Sure he's the older brother , and maybe if she told her dad she'd get in trouble. But......... doesn't Alex not care about getting in trouble. I thought it was something special about her. A trademark of some-sort. I could understand why she wouldn't lean to Max about her problems , but what about her mom? Most school involved issues would mostly be a mother's job. Not an older brother. Also , wizard issues. Couldn't she just ask her dad , Jerry? Him and Justin are alike in so many ways. Its difficult to tell apart. But Alex still leans toward Justin. It's like his assurance , means all. _

_The chemistry between Alex and Justin just runs to deep. They rely on each other so much , it's not natural. Not one bit. More , however do they seem to bicker. Its a brotherly sisterly type of thing. But it's more famous for the fact. That when people with such chemistry as Justin and Alex. It seems...... like their type of flirting. But hey..... what do i have in this say. Just point out the facts here! _

Sammy smiled. Obviously here work was done. She was quite relaxed. With her feet propped up on a coffee table , a bag of freshly eaten Dorito's and a can of Diet Dr. Pepper ( Eh.... i'm weird like that..... Must have Diet). All night long she had been typing this for the Wizard Council and the Table of Fates. She playfully yawned , quietly she clicked the ' Print' button and watched as her work of art seemingly popped out of nowhere. Eh , she loved Wapple Computers ( X3 , Play of Wizard+Apple). She picked up the papers , four to be exact. One of the WC , Another for the TOF. The last two......... Sam the Tram smiled. Well......... lets just say. Alex and Justin we're gonna have a lot of confessions to make. After all , their love wasn't illegal , not the least bit. Sammy ran downstairs into the Sub Shop. Dubbed the Waverly Sub Station. Ironic how this family was Wizards , and the street was named after a breed of modern day dragons. Sammy shoved that daily though off her head , she had to pay attention. She rushed into the sandwich area, where the Russo's seemed to be taking stock. However , she pulled a Blue stick out from a collar that was attached to her neck. She threw it into the air , and it transformed into a glittering Black and blue wand. Sammy then stood in front of a tall , cold door. In which she raised her wand , drawing a big box around it. Soon the door flashed a gold shade of yellow , and Sammy opened the door. It revealed a huge Wizarding Classroom , which the Russo's called " The Lair". Sammy ran for the Mail system. It wasn't a complex system , just basic transformation spells...... it the creators had tweaked the pipe there , and maybe- Gah , Sammy hated it when her inner self began to concentrate on the downside undeveloped side of things. She then picked up two of the four papers. And spoke

_"Mailus Spontanious , Wizard Council and Table of Fates"_ Sammy smiled as the papers vanished out of her hands , and transported into the large transportation system. Man......... tomorrow and the following days. She would have SOOOO much explaining to do to the WC and TOF..... More importantly , Alex and Justin. But hey , Sammy shrugged , you can't change fate.


End file.
